WizarSwordGun
The is Kamen Rider Wizard and eventually also the main world version of Kamen Rider Mage's main weapon. It is a magical weapon that can transform between a gun and a sword, and is armed with silver bullets, which is aversive to a Phantom. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the WizarSwordGun. This weapon can be summoned via the Connect Ring. To unleash the finisher, Wizard (and presumably Mage as well, though this has of yet to be shown) lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then the user scans their current Transformation Ring to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Slash Strike or a Shooting Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant 3 times with the exception of Infinity Style, where the WizarSwordGun instead chants the main chants for the main four normal Styles once each. Shooting Strike Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Shoots fireballs. **Water: Shoots a stream of water. **Hurricane: TBA **Land: Shoots sand and rocks. (Climax Heroes only) *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: TBA ***Flame: Shoots a torrent of flame that turns into a dragon head. (Ganbaride only)/Shoots a large fireball. (Climax Heroes only) ***Water: TBA ***Hurricane: TBA ***Land: TBA *Infinity Style: TBA Slash Strike Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: A flame wheel coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. **Water: A water current coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a sword beam/supercharged slash attack. **Hurricane: A focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a tornado to lift a Phantom in the air, then a sword beam to cleave through the target. **Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a land-traveling sword beam attack. *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: All four Dragon Styles use their Slash Strikes on the opponent in unison. ***Flame: An upgraded version of Flame Slash Strike. ***Water: A tidal wave coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a dragon-like sword beam attack. Combined with the Blizzard Ring, it can freeze the opponent permanently in a huge ice crystal. ***Hurricane: Similar to Hurricane Slash Strike but without create a tornado to lift a target in the air. ***Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for an underground-traveling sword beam attack. Close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. *Infinity Style: TBA Magic Rings If Wizard assumes a Dragon Style and scans a Magic Ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, the ring's spell affects his weapon: *Copy Ring: Summons a duplicate of the WizarSwordGun. *Big Ring: Enlarges the WizarSwordGun. Gaim The WizarSwordGun is wielded by Kamen Rider Gaim when he uses the Wizard Lockseed to assume Wizard Arms. Trivia *The WizarSwordGun is similar to the Final Fantasy XIII variant of the gunblade from the Final Fantasy series where the gunblade is able to transform into a sword or a gun at the discretion of the user. *The WizarSwordGun, like the DenGasher is a multiform weapon used by multiple Riders in the same series, however, unlike the various incarnations of the DenGasher, which are given unique names for each user and disassembles and reassembles for each form, the WizarSwordGun simply has a flip out blade and, besides a red outline on the hand for the Mage version, is identical among all its users. *Flame Style's Shooting Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Shot attack. *Hurricane Style's Slash Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. Gallery Finisher Pictures Kamen rider wizard ep 6-17-55-58-.JPG|Flame Style's Shooting Strike Watershootstrike.jpeg|Water Style's Shooting Strike LandSS.jpg|Land Style's Shooting Strike Flame Slash S.JPG|Flame Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 15-17-58-11-.JPG|Water Style's Slash Strike Hurricane Slash Strike.jpg|Hurricane Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 33-09-32-52-.JPG|Land Style's Slash Strike Hd slash strike.jpeg|Hurricane Dragon's Slash Strike Four Dragons Slash Strike.jpg|Four Dragons' Slash Strike Magic Ring Effect File:Wizard Flame Dragon asks who's first to die.jpg|The Copy Ring's spell on the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode File:Giant WizarSwordGun.jpg|The Big Ring's spell on the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode File:600px-KRW dual wield.jpg|The Copy Ring's spell on the WizarSword in Gun Mode External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarSwordGun IT:WizarSwordGun Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Mage Arsenal Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Gaim Arsenal